


Will You Stay?

by elestaus



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, spoilers for the rosemerrow arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elestaus/pseuds/elestaus
Summary: There’s always time; sometimes you’ve just already spent it.





	Will You Stay?

That night Fero dreamed of flying. It was a familiar sensation for him both in and out of dreams, but tonight he flew with a purpose that cut through the simple joy of having wings. Peaked roofs and chimneys passed in a blur beneath him as he neared the platform at edge of the woods. It seemed as though the whole of Viridian Village had turned out to watch the execution.

Well. If they were expecting a show he’d make sure they got the performance they deserved.

Heads turned at the sound of his piercing screech. Fero shed his eagle form in the air as he descended, becoming a halfling again before his feet touched the wood of the platform. From here he could look out over a sea of shocked faces in the crowd with the menacing shape of the massive arbalest behind them. It was a great idea for an entrance. Fero remembered that Mother Glory had been the one to suggest turning into an eagle in the first place and swelled with pride at the memory. Now she’d see the effect her words had had on him.

Now she’d see that he’d actually been listening.

Even beaten and chained, Mother Glory made for an intimidating sight up close, and that made the contrast with her current demeanor all the more striking. Fero was certain she could’ve broken out of her shackles if she tried. The wounds she'd sustained in the fight to capture her were severe, but she was stronger and healthier than she’d been when he talked with her in her cell. Something had convinced her that the only option for her was to submit, to quell her warrior’s spirit and go quietly to her death.

The thought of it made the bile rise in Fero's throat. The sight of a snarling animal straining against its chains would only serve to strengthen the prejudices of those watching, Mother Glory had said. And if she escaped, killing who knows how many guards in the process? What would become of her people then? Who knew what reprisals the gnolls would face?

Still, Fero refused to accept it. Mother Glory might have rejected his help when it came to breaking her out but he wasn’t about to let her die alone. He would stand with her to the end, show her that someone was willing to fight on her behalf, even after she was gone. Let her see that he’d meant everything he said.

“Fero…” she started to say, but other voices shouted over her.

“Get out of the way!” they yelled. “Move, unless you wanted to be skewered too!”

“You can’t kill her!” Fero hollered back at the crowd. “She didn’t do anything!”

Even in the dream he had no great speech prepared, no plan of persuasion. Just righteous indignation and a burning contempt for everyone below. Passion and a sense of justice had been enough to carry him this far, hadn’t they? But those were feelings that had somehow deserted him when he needed them most.

Fero looked to where he remembered standing on the day in question, half-expecting to see himself in the crowd. On that day he’d been just another onlooker. Now, though, he was standing where he belonged. This time he’d get it right.

“She killed the chancellor!” someone shouted from below.

“You suck!” Fero yelled in return. He knew it must sound childish but he couldn’t help himself. Tears stung his eyes. “You all suck! I won’t let this happen!”

There were no clever arguments for him to lay out. No better alternatives. No way for him to change the past.

Just rage and regret.

Fero woke up crying in a bed with torn sheets and a shredded pillow, as if he’d unknowingly turned into a wolf in his sleep.


End file.
